show them all you're not the ordinary type
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Oh, Rin, Sayang, kau tahu 'kan apa akibatnya merayu pacar seseorang?


show them all you're not the ordinary type

**(** miku&rin. kaito&miku. kaito&rin / mengambil apa yang sudah lepas dari ujung jarinya **)**

**sinopsis: **Oh, Rin, Sayang, kau tahu 'kan apa akibatnya merayu pacar seseorang?  
><strong>warning: <strong>yang berumur di bawah 13 tahun sebaiknya TIDAK membaca ini. fail horror.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>vocaloid © yamaha; judul © panic! at the disco (lagu "let's kill tonight")

/ /

Miku Hatsune adalah seorang perempuan penuh bakat, dan dengan instan, dia menjadi seorang idola sekolah.

Mari kita lihat apa yang membuatnya menjadi idola sekolah.

Cantik? Cek. Baik? Cek. Bisa akting dan menyanyi? Cek. Seorang penari? Cek. _Cheerleader_? Cek.

Karena itu laki-laki mengiriminya surat cinta dan lagu cinta dan puisi cinta yang dia tolak karena dia mempunyai Kaito Shion.

Mereka adalah Kaito&Miku dan _selamanya_ akan begitu.

(dan dia mencintainya seperti orang gila.)

/ /

Semuanya dimulai seperti di saat dimana kau ingin kupu-kupu datang ke arahmu, tapi yang datang adalah ular berbisa dan menggigit tepat di dadamu sehingga kau menggelepar-gelepar tak berdaya di tanah seraya jam berdetik menghitung detik-detik menuju kematianmu.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Miku membelalak. Airmata mulai menguar dari matanya, turun bagaikan air terjun, deras. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku? Apakah semua laki-laki itu mengganggumu? Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

Kaito menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja... ada perempuan lain."

"Perempuan lain? Kau mencintai _perempuan lain_?" Suara Miku serak saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang menusuknya bagaikan panah.

Dia mengangguk, wajahnya merona.

"K-k-kalau k-kau mau m-m-m-mengakhiri h-h-hubungan kita, y-y-ya a-a-aku _mau_." Dia menyetujuinya karena dia seseorang yang baik dan dia tidak akan membentak orang yang dia cintai (dia mencintainya seperti orang gila, ingat?)

Miku dapat mendengar suara kaca pecah (_prangprangprang_) di belakang kepalanya, hancur berkeping-keping, berserakan di tanah, tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat mengambilnya saat Kaito pergi mengejar perempuan lain yang dia cintai. Dia terpaksa mengambil kepingan-kepingan hatinya sendirian, berharap dia tidak melewatkan satu kepingan dan dia memakai selotip untuk mengembalikan hatinya seperti semula.

(tapi hatinya tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula, karena, lihat, ada retakan besar di sini dan di sana dan di situ.)

/ /

Dia pulang merobek surat cinta dan puisi cinta dan lagu cinta dan foto penuh cinta sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum mencari lagi selotip untuk menyembunyikan retakan besar di hatinya.

Matanya sesak penuh dengan air mata.

/ /

_Whush!_ Kabar bahwa tidak ada lagi Kaito&Miku di sekolah beredar seperti angin ribut: cepat, ramai, berisik.

Siswa-siswi berkerumun di sekelilingnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan bercampur dengan liar, memekakkan telinga Miku. Miku menutup kedua telinganya dan berteriak "DIAM ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" dan Miku menutup mulutnya, membelalak karena dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal-hal kejam seperti itu.

(dia harus menjadi anak perempuan yang bertingkah manis di depan semua orang, tersenyum seperti masalah tidak pernah menghampirinya.)

Dia menggumam maaf dan siswa-siswi akhirnya memahami bahwa Miku tidak ingin ditanya soal hubungannya dengan Kaito sehingga mereka pergi dari bangku Miku.

Miku menghela napas. Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu, karena sungguh, dia anak yang manis.

Iya, 'kan?

/ /

Dia pulang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Otaknya memutar kembali peristiwa dua hari lalu, dimana Kaito mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan tidak ada lagi Kaito&Miku di dunia ini, dan dia menangismenangismenangis.

Di ujung benaknya, dia membayangkan bagaimana rupa perempuan yang membuat Kaito berpaling darinya dan membuatnya menangis seperti ini?

/ /

Miku menangis lagi di toilet sekolah. Luka menemaninya, beberapa kali mengusap punggungnya guna menenangkan hati Miku.

"Kau yakin bisa melupakannya?" tanya Luka, matanya bersimpati.

Miku menatap refleksinya di cermin, melihat perempuan berambut hijau kebiru-biruan dengan cekung abu-abu di bawah matanya, tidak ada kilauan yang biasanya memenuhi tubuhnya, memperlihatkan auranya yang khas. Rasanya dia tidak melihat dirinya sendiri.

Dia mencuci mukanya, dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, menoleh ke arah Luka. "Tidak. Tapi, aku _akan _mencoba."

/ /

Miku berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah saat matanya menangkap Kaito Shion berjalan di koridor. Tidak, tidak sendirian. Ada kepala berambut pirang yang menyembul dari samping Kaito, tertawa lebar, mata berkilau. Dan satu lagi: tangan mereka bertaut.

Miku langsung berbalik, airmata berdesak-desakan keluar dari matanya.

(dia tidak akan _bisa _melupakannya, karena dia mencintainya seperti orang gila.)

/ /

_Whush!_ Kabar bahwa Kaito mengencani adik kelas bernama Rin Kagamine berhembus dengan cepat, menghantam Miku dengan brutal, membawa hujan ke hati Miku.

Tak ada lagi Kaito&Miku. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah Kaito&Rin.

/ /

Miku menangis lagi sepanjang malam. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah: Kaito&RinKaito&RinKaito&Rin. Nama mereka membuat hatinya hancurnya, menghancurkan segala jerih payah Miku yang telah mengumpulkan semua kepingan hatinya.

Dia menatap refleksi wajahnya. Ada seorang gadis dengan wajah cantik, tapi kesedihan terlukis di wajahnya. Dia tidak sengaja menautkan kedua alisnya, membentuk huruf V yang dalam. Ini sedih, pikir Miku, atau benci?

Miku menyentuh wajahnya, meraba-raba apakah ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahnya, sekali lagi bertanya: _Ini sedih atau benci?_

Sepanjang malam dia memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

/ /

"Miku-_senpai_."

Miku tidak pernah mengenal suara semanis _peppermint _ini sebelumnya, sehingga dia berbalik dan mendapati Rin Kagamine berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum seperti malaikat.

Dia juga membalas senyum malaikatnya, tapi dalam hati mengatakan: _oh, lihat dia, si jalang sialan_. "Ya, Rin? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku?"

Rin memainkan kedua jarinya, mengangguk semangat. "Yap! Begini, Miku-_senpai_, aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kaito-_kun_, tapi aku bingung memberi dia hadiah apa. Apa kau punya saran untukku? 'Kan kalian pernah berpacaran selama, um, dua tahun, jadi Miku-_senpai_ tahu 'kan apa yang disukai oleh Kaito-_kun_?"

Miku mengerjapkan mata. Rasanya dia ingin mencekik leher cewek jalang sialan ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apa kesukaan Kaito padahal dia sekarang memegang status yang seharusnya Miku pegang saat ini?

Namun dia tetap memasang topeng Noh-nya. "Tentu saja. Aku senang membantumu. Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti, ya?"

"Baik!"

(oh, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu, Sayang.)

/ /

Dia menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri. Ada seorang gadis dengan wajah cantik, tersenyum menyembunyikan semua rahasia kotornya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pisau dapur seraya lidah menjilati seluruh bagiannya. Api balas dendam membara, menari liar di matanya.

Dia akan (m-m-membunuh―) ups, janganjanganjangan melakukan itu, Sayang.

Kau anak manis dan cantik dan baik, tidak perlu melumuri tanganmu dengan darah.

(oh, _betulkah_?)

/ /

Miku melihat paras wajah Rin. Dia cantik. Rambut pirangnya membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Kulitnya putih seperti susu. Manik matanya begitu indah seperti permata. Dia seperti boneka yang terbuat porselen Cina; begitu rapuh bagi seorang empat belas tahun.

Miku menyeringai―sebuah seringai yang mematikan.

(bayangkan wajahnya yang penuh darah, Miku. bayangkanbayangkanbayangkan.)

/ /

Dia menatap lagi refleksi dirinya di cermin. Ada seorang idola sekolah di sini, tersenyum seperti malaikat, menyembunyikan semua rahasia yang begitu k o t o r.

Dia merengut. Jangan, Miku, jangan! Tersenyum seperti biasanya supaya mereka tidak mencurigaimu. Tidak tidak tidak. Senyum, '_kay_? Senyum―Oke, itu dia! Sempurna sekali, Miku! Kau cantik sekali! Apalagi dengan gaunmu yang begitu cantikcantikcantik.

Mmkay, sekarang kau harus berbuat apa, Miku?

Miku memasukkan pisau dapur ke dalam tasnya, menyeringai.

Bagus sekali.

/ /

Pesta ulang tahun Kaito berlangsung meriah. Kaito tertawa lebar, aura kesenangan terpancar dari wajahnya. Rin juga terlihat begitu, senang mendampingi kekasihnya tersayang di hari terpenting kekasihnya. Tangan mereka tidak pernah terlepas.

Miku mendengus melihat itu. Ha, tangan Rin terlalu kecil untuk tangan besar Kaito. Rin bukanlah orang yang sempurna untuk Kaito. BUKAN.

Miku meminum minumannya saat Kaito dan Rin datang menghampirinya. Oh, Tuhan.

"Miku-_senpai_! Kau menikmati acaranya?" tanya Rin, tersenyum polos.

Miku terpaksa mengangguk. Dia _benci _pesta ini. Terlebih lagi Kaito&Rin menjadi bintang utama dari drama sialan ini.

"Aku senang kau menikmati pesta ini, Miku," kata Kaito, tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka pergi untuk menyambut tamu lainnya. Miku menggelindingkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Rin, memantra dirinya sendiri bahwa ini belum saatnya untuk mengambil apa yang sudah terlepas dari ujung jarinya.

/ /

"Rin, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" tanya Miku.

Rin mengangguk ceria. "Tentu saja."

Miku menyeringai lebar. "Bagus sekali."

/ /

"Miku-_senpai_," panggil Rin, sepertinya ketakutan saat Miku membawanya ke lorong sempit dan gelap, "kita ada di mana?"

Miku berbalik, api balas dendam mulai menari di matanya. "Kita ada di tempat di mana kau"―Miku menunjuk Rin―"akan meninggalkan Kaito."

"Ha―?" Miku menutup mulut Rin dengan tangannya; tangan yang satu lagi mengambil pita putih dari kepala Rin dan, dengan tangannya yang cekat, dia membungkam mulut Rin dengan pita putihnya. Dia menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Rin agar Rin terbaring di atas tanah dan Miku duduk di atasnya.

Miku mengambil selotip dari tasnya saat Rin melepas pita putih dari mulutnya dan berteriak. Miku menamparnya dan memenjarakan Rin dengan tubuhnya, tangannya menahan kedua tangan Rin saat selotip berwarna metalik mulai menutupi bibir merah muda Rin. Dia juga menahan kedua pergelangan dengan pita putih Rin, mengikatnya dengan keras.

"Sshh, Rin. Diam, diam," bisik Miku di telinganya, hasrat membunuh sudah mulai meluap, meledak tidak terkendali. Kuku-kuku runcing Miku menggali kulit di leher Rin, menekannya keras-keras. "Kau tidak ingin aku mencungkil matamu keluar 'kan?"

"Mmmph," jeritan Rin tidak terdengar di atas selotip metalik yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Oh, tadi aku bilang apa, Rin? Diam!" Miku menampar Rin. Pipi Rin mulai memerah. "Aw. Lihat pipimu. Merah. Cantik sekali."

"Mmmph―ssnnnpai," jerit Rin lagi.

Miku menekan telinganya ke bibir Rin, seakan-akan ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Rin. "Oh, kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" tanya Miku, nada rakusnya mengirim getaran dingin ke tulang-tulang Rin. "Oh, Rin, Sayang, kau tahu 'kan apa akibatnya merayu pacar seseorang?"

Kedua mata Rin melebar. Miku dapat melihat bahwa Rin sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Miku: Kaito. Rin mengeluarkan suara meredam lagi, kata-kata yang tidak jelas sementara jari-jari Miku menelusuri wajah Rin.

"Aku bingung dengan Kaito. Kenapa dia memilih perempuan seperti dirimu, yang rapuh seperti porselen, yang suka merengek seperti anak monyet? Apa karena suaramu yang manis itu, Sayang? Atau karena wajahmu yang terlalu imut itu?" Miku mengusap-usap dagunya. "Oh, tidak mungkin. Aku lebih cantik darimu, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Lagipula, aku ragu kau mencintainya seperti aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya seperti orang gila."

Miku mengambil pisau dari tasnya, menjilatinya seperti es krim. "Kau tahu 'kan apa gunanya ini?" tanya Miku, memainkan pisaunya dengan lincah bagaikan pompom. "Ini untuk mengeluarkan tenggorokanmu."

Kerakusan membungkus suaranya saat Miku tertawa, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. Idenya yang gila tampak menghiburnya karena dia tidak berhenti tertawa. Rin menatapnya dengan horor.

Miku mengusap-usap pisaunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tahu, Rin, aku berterimakasih karena sepertinya bakatku bertambah lagi. Mari kita lihat: aku bisa akting, menari, menyanyi, dan, oh―aku bisa membunuh! Mm-hmm, aku memang bukan orang biasa," Dia tertawa lagi. Tawa khas psikopat itu membuat Rin menggigil.

"Oh, kau kedinginan, Sayang?" tanya Miku. Jari-jarinya merasakan bulu kuduk Rin meremang. "Kau memang kedinginan. Tapi tenang saja, Sayang. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa dinginmu. Tenang saja. Sakitnya hanya sementara, kok."

Rin merasakan mata pisau mulai menyentuh lehernya, membuatnya menggigil dan meronta-ronta. "Diam kau, jalang." Miku menamparnya dan menekan perut Rin memakai lututnya dengan keras agar Rin diam. Rin menerawang pandangannya, melihat tangan Miku gemetar di sekeliling gagang hitam pisau. Rin kembali meronta-ronta saat mata pisau sudah terbenam di dalam lehernya, darah mengalir turun seperti air keran. Miku sempat merasa takut saat melihat darah itu, tapi langsung digantikan dengan rasa gembira dan dia menusuk leher Rin dengan pisau, mengakibatkan lebih banyak darah lagi yang mengucur turun dari lubang di lehernya. Miku tertawa gembira saat dia menggerakkan pisaunya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah. Rin meronta-ronta lagi dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tindakan yang salah karena pisau Miku bergerak ke jantungnya. Kehidupan memudar dari manik matanya yang cantik. Tangan Miku bergetar hebat, menyentuh seluruh wajah porselen Rin.

Dia meninggalkan pisaunya dan surat wasiat di tangan Rin, melepas pita putih dari tangan Rin dan mengikatnya di leher Rin.

Kemudian, dia pergi.

/ /

Polisi mengatakan bahwa Rin bunuh diri setelah pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Kaito. Kaito merasa terpukul atas kejadian ini.

Airmatanya menitik jatuh saat peti mati Rin sudah terkubur jauh di bawah tanah, menyembunyikan kecantikan yang biasanya dipancarkan Rin saat dia hidup.

Miku mengatakan kata-kata simpati saat tangan mereka bertaut. Miku mengatakan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan Kaito saat Kaito memeluknya, menangisi kepergian Rin yang begitu cepat.

"Aku juga sedih, Kaito. Sungguh. Dia gadis yang baik."

Namun semua itu hanyalah dusta. Dia tidak pernah sedih. Dia senang.

Dia senang karena akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang sudah terlepas dari ujung jarinya.

Dia menatap makam Rin Kagamine, menyeringai lebar.

_Rin_, batin Miku, _inilah harga yang harus kau bayar karena kau telah membuatku menangis, juga mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku._

/ /

fin


End file.
